mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Melora Harte
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = | gender = Female | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Steve Kramer | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Gestalt as Carmine Power Rangers: Zeo as Archerina Robotech as Musica Silent Mobius as Rally Cheyenne Tenchi Muyo! as Seto Kamiki Jurai | website = | agent = }} Melora I. Harte (born October 29, 1942 in Los Angeles, CA) is an American voice actress. In addition to voice acting in anime, she also adapted and directed several anime dubs. Her husband, Steve Kramer, is also a voice actor. Filmography Voice roles *''Akira'' - Additional Voices *''Babel II'' - Additional Voices *''Bamboo Blade'' - Additional Voices *''The Big O'' - Additional Voices *''Bleach'' - Additional voices *''Buso Renkin'' - Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop'' - Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' - Cyborg 0012 *''Dirty Pair'' - Spaceport Announcement Voice *''El-Hazard'' - Afura Mann, other voices *''Fighting Spirit'' - Various *''Flint the Time Detective'' - Various *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' - Various *''Geneshaft'' - Lisa, Anne, Kei *''Gestalt'' - Carmine *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' - Various *''Honeybee Hutch'' - Various *''Jin Jin'' - Various *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' - Ursula (Streamline Dub) *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' - Gloria, Norika *''The Little Polar Bear'' - Additional Voices *''Macross Plus'' - Sharon Apple *''Maple Town'' - Various *''Megazone 23'' - Cindy (International Dub) *''Mermaid Forest'' - Various *''Naruto'' - Various *''Nightwalker'' - Miharu Akiba *''Noozles'' - Additional Voices *''Oliver Twist'' - Additional Voices *''Pilot Candidate'' - Teela Zain Elmes, Narrator *''Power Rangers: Zeo'' - Archerina (uncredited) *''Paranoia Agent'' - Old Woman *''Phoenix'' - Additional Voices *''Planetes'' - Various *''Robotech'' - Musica *''Rumiko Takahashi Anthology'' - Various *''Saint Tail'' - Eimi Haneoka *''Silent Möbius'' - Rally Cheyenne *''Shinzo'' - Additional Voices *''Sol Bianca: The Legacy'' - Various *''Space Adventure Cobra'' - Various *''Stellvia'' - Various *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA 3 and Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' - Seto Kamiki Jurai *''Trigun'' - Additional Voices *''Twilight of the Dark Master'' - Additional Voices *''Wicked City'' - Soap Girl (Streamline Dub) *''Willy Fog 2'' - Princess Romy *''The Wisdom of The Gnomes'' - Various *''Witch Hunter Robin'' - Additional Voices *''Wolf's Rain'' - Various *''Wowser'' - Various *''X'' - Various Live-Action *''Attack of the 5 Ft. 2 In. Women'' - Tonya's Coach *''Dante's Cove'' - Kevin's Mother *''Doctor Duck's Super Secret All-Purpose Sauce'' - Herself *''Highway to Heaven'' - Waitress *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' - Woman (Suburban House) *''Waiting to Act'' - Waitress Video games *''Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana'' - Spirit of the Spring of Nelvia *''Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb'' - Various *''Might and Magic: World of Xeen'' - Various *''Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor'' - Various *''Robotech: Battlecry'' - Helena Chase *''Star Trek: Judgment Rites'' - Maria, Pupil, Console, Moll Staff credits *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' - Adaptation *''Requiem from the Darkness'' - Adaptation *''The Wisdom of The Gnomes'' - Adaptation, Writer *''Gatchaman 94 OVA'' - Casting Director *''Honeybee Hutch'' - Voice Director, Writer *''Geneshaft'' - ADR Script *''Saint Tail'' - Co-Director *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' - Writer *''Vampire Princess Miyu TV'' - Writer *''Jungle Tales'' - Writer *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' - Writer *''Sandokan'' - Writer *''Ox Tales'' - Writer *''Wowser'' - Writer *''The Littl' Bits'' - Writer *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' - Writer *''Bob in a Bottle'' - Writer *''Maya the Bee'' - Writer *''Noozles'' - Writer *''Iznogoud'' - Writer *''Gulliver's Travels'' - Writer *''Jin Jin'' - Writer *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' - Writer *''Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan'' - Writer *''Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio'' - Writer *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' - Writer *''Around the World in 80 Dreams'' - Writer *''Oliver Twist'' - Writer *''Secret Files of the SpyDogs'' - Writer *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' - Writer *''Digimon Adventure'' - Writer *''VR Troopers'' - Writer *''Flint the Time Detective'' - Writer *''Gatchaman'' - Casting Director *''DNA Sights 999.9'' - Talent Coordinator *''Hurricane Polymar'' - Talent Coordinator *''Angel Tales'' - Talent Coordinator *''Shinzo'' - Talent Coordinator *''When in Rome'' - Loup Group Coordinator *''The Twilight of the Golds'' - ADR Loop Group *''Nice Guys Sleep Alone'' - ADR Loop Group External links *Melora Harte at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database * * Category:Living people Category:1943 births Category:American voice actors Category:Robotech cast and crew Category:People from Los Angeles, California ja:メローラ・ハート